


Santa's Elf

by huashan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Spanking, Squirting, Yixing is an elf, asjdk this makes no sense, just imagine ksoo in a santa suit + beard, no logic all brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashan/pseuds/huashan
Summary: elf Yixing finally gets the gift he has always wanted: Mr. Santa Kyungsoo himself.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Santa's Elf

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened i blacked out and found this written on a doc  
> happy holidays! 
> 
> NOT EDITED i havent even read it im so embarrassed

Preparing gifts is hard work.

Yixing has been running all over with no rest since he has been pulled awake but the looming sounds of Christmas approaching: tinkling bells, reindeers rehearsing their leaps in the air and that deep joyous laugh that Yixing loves so much.

He is able to see him only sporadically, but he is even more elusive with the big day getting close.

Yixing's heart beats hard in his chest at the thought of his white fluffy beard, at the nice rosy color of his round cheeks.

If only a normal elf like him could be closer to him somehow, he would let him know just how much he admires him, how he longs to be like him. Selfless and gentle, doing so much for so many without asking for anything in exchange.

In the rush back to the gift wrapping station, his knees slightly give out as he tries to conceal the excitement that comes with Christmas and with thoughts of Santa Kyungsoo.

If only he could be noticed. He knows he would be able to talk to him for hours on end without getting tired.

"Yixing! Get back to work!" Yixing is startled by the voice of his head department, Junmyeon is looking at him with a grave gaze, as if he can see what kind of thoughts are making Yixing so restless.

The entire day goes by just like that, bringing packages from the manufacturing department, to wrapping and finally directly into the large velvet bag already prepared on the flying sleigh.

Yixing's heart thumps violently in his chest when Santa Kyungsoo walks among the crowd of elves towards his sleigh. He looks so majestic and proud, his dark, bushy eyebrows always make him look quite serious and stern, but Yixing knows Yixing's hands hurt from all the work he's done, but he still claps when Santa's heavy, black boots step into the vehicle and then turn around, so that he is facing them.

"Thank you, my dear elves, for this year's work! Christmas wouldn't be possible without you!" His joyful laughter shakes Yixing from the inside, "I will be visiting each of you for your gifts tonight, so go to sleep early and expect to find something waiting for you in the morning! Ho ho ho!"

He departs just like that, his deep voice resounding in the dark sky of the North Pole.

Yixing can't get a blink of sleep that night, knowing that his beloved Santa will be stepping into his house. Despite how tempting it sounds, he doesn't try to sneak a glance at him moving among his furniture or taking a bite from the cookies he left for him. Just knowing that he was there is enough for him.

This is why in the morning he almost jumps out of his own elvish skin at the sight welcoming him in his living room.

Instead of a small package under his tree there's a big man dressed in red sleeping quietly on his favourite armchair. Yixing covers his mouth with both of his hands as he circles the figure and recognizes the curly white beard and the pink cheeks of the most amazing person he knows.

He gasps loudly and becomes afraid of the violent way in which his heart is beating. "Goodness gracious!" he whispers under his breath, Santa Kyungsoo is resting in his house!

Without doing or saying anything more he runs to his small kitchen and starts breakfast, he boils water for tea, puts up a coffee machine, prepares sweets and savory dishes not knowing what Santa will want to eat.

"What a delightful smell!" Hours later a deep voice booms in the room, Yixing's hands drop the fork he had been using and he turns quickly.

His hands immediately start fidgeting, "G-Good morning, sir." he takes deep breaths trying to contrast the rapid ace of his heart beat.

"Oh, you have prepared so much." Santa's gentle hand touches the back of Yixing's head, he is slightly shorter than him, but his presence is strong and reassuring.

Yixing meets his dark eyes for a moment, but he can't sustain his gaze so he looks away, "I didn't know what you would prefer so…" He looks at the amount of food he prepared and he rethinks his actions, "Maybe I exaggerated."

More of that good hearty laughter fills the room and Yixing naturally finds himself smiling as well. Feeling more at ease, Yixing finds the courage to voice the question that has been floating in his head.

"Sir, I am honored to have you in my house," he starts, he's a bit dizzy with all the emotions swirling inside him, "But why are you here?"

"Oh finally you asked," his smile is kind even as he chews on a biscuit, he cleans his hands on his handkerchief and then digs inside his red jacket, he pulls out a letter and Yixing's ears go a bit red when he recognizes his personalized stationary with little Santa heads on it. 

"Dear Santa Kyungsoo," He starts reading and Yixing is not entirely sure why, he's pretty sure he only asked for a new pair of slippers.

Then Santa continues and Yixing immediately recognizes the words he has inked on his  _ secret letter _ , the one that was supposed to stay in his drawer until he gathered the courage to ship it. He is definitely not ready now. 

"This year I don't want to request anything that can be created by my friends' expert hands…” Yixing feels his temperature rising, he’s sure his cheeks must have taken a hue similar to his interlocutor, “In fact, Mr. Kyungsoo there’s nothing I want more than spend time with-”

“Please don’t read!” he grasps the letter from Santa’s hands and pushes it tightly against his chest, he can’t believe this is happening.

“Oh, Yixing, don’t be embarrassed.” His deep voice soothes him easily, but he only peeks in his direction, still feeling wary of him, “I was deeply moved by what you wrote, you’re such a sweet elf.”

Yixing’s eyebrows crease as he tentatively starts to relax, “Mr. Kyungsoo are you saying you will…” his throat seems to constrict making it hard to speak, but Yixing stares deeply in the man’s dark eyes and his small round glasses perched upon his pretty nose.

He has to look away soon after, when the weight of his own feelings becomes too much to bear.

“I will, my pretty elf.” Santa’s gloved fingers touch Yixing’s chin and raise it, until they’re back at looking at each other, “You should know giving people what they want is what I do best.”

Yixing is startled by the feeling of the curly beard against his face and before he can gather himself his lips are already against the other man’s own pillowy pair.

Yixing’s heart really starts racing now and it only increases its speed as Santa’s arms close around his waist. His eyes stay open wide even as Santa’s close and his kiss becomes deeper. Yixing pinches his own thigh and whines at the pain he inflicts on himself.

He is not dreaming, this is really happening.

“I…” Yixing starts, his face feels so hot he’s afraid it might melt all together “Mr. Kyungsoo you don’t have-”

“Shhh,” he loses a finger on Yixing’s lips as he shushes him, “I am Santa for everyone, but for you I will be only Kyungsoo today.”

Yixing gasps at the name being uttered, his hands shake as he poses them on his shoulders, he bites his lips, wanting to try calling him with his real name, but he can’t say it, it’s too much for his weakened heart. So instead he reaches down and softly kisses him on the lips, his mustache tickles his nose gently.

“You are so sweet, Yixing dear, I know you’ve been very good this year. No matter what you faced you never strided off your path,” Yixing feels his warm breath touch his skin, his wide palms touching his lower back, “If this is the reward you want, you deserve it completely.”

“Sir, I want this so much, I’ve been longing for you for so long!” Yixing’s hands let go of his letter and grab fistfuls of Kyungsoo’s velvety clothes, he winds himself around him and holds him close, not wanting this dream to ever end.

From this close he can feel the way Santa's chest vibrates with the deep sound of his laughter. The sensation is distracting enough not to let him realize that he is being hoisted up and thrown over a shoulder, but when he finds himself upside down he feels the blood rush to his temples. The bells on his pointy hat cry out when they land on the floor.

The fact that Mr. Kyungsoo isn't speaking is making Yixing feel even more tense and by the time he's being thrown on the bed, he is so overwhelmed that he can't recognize what's left from right.

The only thing he does recognize is the tent in his red and white striped tights. He closes his thighs and pulls down his long, green shirt, over it, the pull makes the black belt around his waist bite into his skin.

Santa's hands are quick and confident when they undo each of his embarrassed attempts at concealing his arousal.

"I want to grant your wish, dear, but I can't do it if you hide yourself."

"I know, but…" Yixing takes a deep breath, the burning in his chest continues to expand and engulf his whole body, "I'm just scared of how excited I am."

"That’s such a cute thing to say," Santa's smile is so kind, his touch on Yixing's cheek is reassuring and soft, “If this is enough to scare you then what are going to do when you’ll be sitting on my cock?”

Yixing’s mouth opens and never closes again, feeling as if a train just ran over him. He made Santa’s placid voice say something so naughty, his legs close again trying to hide the wetness oozing from the tip of his erection.

“I thought I said no hiding.” His dark voice turns a bit stern, 

"I know, but…" Yixing clears his voice to explain himself, but Santa doesn't seem to be paying attention to him, as he is completely focused on fighting against the fastening of his shirt.

His torso is not cut deeply by the lines of trained muscles, he looks toned and soft at the same time, but his chest and arms are more defined than Yixing would have imagined. 

Yixing touches his lips afraid that he might be drooling.

"Come on, let's make sure you remember this time." Yixing is confused by the vague statement, but when Santa Kyungsoo pats the edge of the bed he quietly follows his silent direction and sits there.

Santa sits beside him and in a flash he has Yixing draped over his thighs, bent over obscenely. 

Yixing feels a gush of air hit his raised ass, he is delighted when some comforting warmth is posed back on it by Santa's hand. His voice makes a little happy trill at the feeling. 

"You like being touched here? Not trying to hide anymore?" His tone seems almost snarky, a bit haughty even and Yixing finds it so unreasonably attractive.

He hides his face in his hands, on the other hand his ass continues to raise, shamelessly inviting more of Santa's touches.

His hand moves back on Yixing, but it does so violently, one, two, three times all accompanied by stark spanking sounds. Yixing jolts, his legs bend at the knees and Santa catches one of his feet before it moves back down.

Yixing gets a peek of the scene from above his shoulder, Santa is holding his covered foot in his hand. Yixing's toes curl at the sight.

Santa nears his face to it, Yixing squirms as the distance steadily becomes shorter. Santa's lips touch the side of his foot, then kiss it again on the top, slowly he makes his way down to Yixing's ankle, to his calf and finally to the skin behind his knee.

Yixing is so terribly sensitive, his skin raises and his cock becomes wetter with every kiss he receives.

"Sir, please…" He takes the initiative to push his tights down his body, he hesitates only when he is about to reach his genitals.

Santa takes his narrow waist in his hands and pulls him back up, turns him around and sits him right on his lap.

"If you have any specific requests, this would be the optimal time to voice them." Yixing looks at the mirror on his wardrobe door, sees himself sitting in Santa Kyungsoo's lap, just like humans get to do every year. 

He is sure he would be experiencing very different emotions if his stockings were all the way up and he couldn't feel Santa's dick press underneath his thigh, but he is glad he isn't. This is his most precious wish becoming reality and he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

"I want it… In front of the mirror." Yixing scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment, but Santa doesn't seem phased by the request. 

He puts his hands on the back of his thighs and quickly moves the tights completely off him. Yixing releases a high pitched shriek, both surprised and ashamed.

"Hey," Santa plays softly with the pointy tip of Yixing's

long ears, "We can move somewhere else if you don't like it."

Yixing shakes his head vehemently, "I want to see, please." he says, he needs concrete proof of this happening and he can't just trust his direct experience. He hopes he will be able to remember what is happening for all the remaining centuries of his life.

"I am glad to hear that, you look absolutely dashing like this," Yixing can't stop the smile pulling at his lips after hearing the compliment, "Although I am sure you would look amazing no matter what."

"Thank you." He responds politely, a pleased giggle concealed in his light voice.

Santa Kyungsoo's hands this time are less forceful when they grab Yixing's flesh to part his legs.

"Look at you." His deep voice whispers, his tone makes him sound almost fascinated, Yixing is so excited to be looked at so attentively by someone who he has been glancing at in adoration for so long.

Yixing looks embarrassedly at his reflection, his open legs and his crotch shamelessly exposed. He gets an eyeful of his hard, drooling cock and twitching hole. He tells himself to look away but he can't do it when hands start to creep near his private parts.

"Why were you trying to hide something so pretty, dear?" Santa's dark eyebrows furrow on his forehead and his fingers force Yixing's legs up to get easier access to his opening. His index fingers circle his rim carefully, sending shivers up his spine.

"This is too tight," he says pensively, his right hand leaves Yixing's skin momentarily to disappear inside his pants. It comes back into view fisted tightly around his dick.

It's so much thicker than Yixing's, seeing it has his ears ringing and his mouth watering. In a flash he is on his knees, his legs laying on the cold floor and his eyes glued to the state of the art dick in front of him.

"Can I?" he asks, his hands pose on Santa's full thighs.

"It's your gift, you can have any way you want." he smiles.

He is so kind, so selfless, Yixing loves him so much.

His inexperienced mouth opens slightly to leave a wet kiss on his angry red tip, a hand goes to his own cock, but not to stroke himself, to gather some of the precum oozing out.

He lets more of the hard flesh enter his mouth and he is taken by surprise as Santa's upper body bends over him, the trail of white hair under his belly button tickles Yixing's nose and his cock travels further into his mouth, his tip forcing itself down his throat.

Yixing draws his head back, his chest heaving and releasing an involuntary gagging sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Santa Kyungsoo caresses his nape, "I wanted to see what this naughty hand has been doing."

Yixing looks back at his reflection, the hem of his dress being up and his middle finger thrusting wildly inside himself.

"We're not going to achieve much if we continue at this pace, we have a meeting for next year's Christmas later..." Santa smooths his long, curly beard as he voices his musings. 

He snaps his fingers and suddenly the tight skin around Yixing's finger has turned dreamy and soft, opening at the slightest touch of Yixing's fingers and releasing a smooth, viscous liquid.

Yixing can fit four of his fingers past his rim now, "Much better," Santa's deep voice sighs from above him, "But don't tell anyone."

He stares at him through their reflection and holds a finger against his pretty lips.

Just when Yixing thought he couldn’t see anything that would make him admire Santa Kyungsoo even more, he does something so mind boggling that Yixing can’t even begin to wrap his head around it. 

“Y-You can use magic?!” he shouts surprised,

“Sure can,” Santa stands up and lets his pants fall down to his calves, the quick movement makes his cock slap against Yixing’s face, causing a new surge of embarrassment and arousal. Then he snaps his fingers once more and Yixing is taken away from the compromising position, to be put in an even worse one, “I can do only small things, otherwise I wouldn’t let a pretty elf like you work, not for one single day in their life.”

The tips of Yixing’s ears feel as if they’re on fire and it only worsens when he gets a peek at his reflection and sees himself being held up in mid air bent over. He seems to be held up by something invisible and the same fate is reserved to the bottom of his long, green shirt kept out of the way of his entrance.

“Are you ready, dear?” Santa’s warm voice kindles such a feral desire in Yixing that makes him almost unable to form an actual response.

He ends up slurring a yes, as soon as he does he feels himself being moved back and forth, soon enough he feels something pry at his hole, but instead of entering inside him, he is the one being moved to engulf it.

Yixing’s hands grasp the bow on his neck tightly, as the new sensation flows through his body. Seeing the thickness of Santa’s cock couldn’t compare to actually feeling it inside him and Yixing can’t say he was ready for it.

His mouth opens but produces no sounds, not even when he senses the invisible hands around him grab his pecs and his thighs to push him in every direction they please. His throat feels exceptionally tight, not even air seems to be able to flow through it. 

On the contrary, the man behind him grunts and groans as he pleases, his dark voice sounding strained and excited. Yixing feels his wide palms anchored on his ass, on his hips from time to time they caress him up his lower back and to his waist.

Yixing turns to look at the mirror once more. This is really, truly real! Santa being so hard for him, so aroused by him, it’s just so incredible that he’s been able to grant every wish he’s ever had even something as shameless and self serving as this.

There’s something akin to religious ecstasy in Yixing’s sudden climax. The realization of the events, the man of his dreams doing unspeakable things to him, Santa’s ragged breath against his shoulder; it’s almost too much for his plane of existence.

He shudders the whole way as his cock spurts long lines of white, he feels himself go limp against the magic holding him up. He’s content, but also guilty because he can still feel just how hard Santa Kyungsoo’s cock still is.

“Oh, you came already?” his deep voice asks among the deep breaths he takes to steady himself, “Did you feel good?”

Yixing’s feet are posed back on the ground, “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted, sir!” Yixing can feel tears build up as he tries to express the thoughts in his head, “But you haven’t-”

“If you would like to,” Santa’s hands take Yixing’s waist and spin him around, so that he can look at him. He immediately dries the joyful tears rolling down Yixing’s cheeks, “You can help me make my own wish a reality.”

“If there’s anything I can do I would do it! But how can a simple elf like me help?” there’s a touch of whining in his tone. 

“Actually you’re the only one who can help, Yixing.” It takes him a bit too long, but finally he understands what Santa is referring to. He immediately scrambles to his knees ready to take him back in his mouth, but Santa stops him, he closes the distance between them and puts his hands on Yixing’s thighs, directly under the tight curve of his ass.

Yixing is picked up and impaled on Santa’s cock in one smooth move, his back arches and his hands grip the other’s shoulders. His body had seemed to calm down, but now it’s back to where it had been just moments before as he was coming down from his orgasm.

His voice breaks, it seems as if all the breathless moans he had kept quiet are being pushed out of him as he is being bounced on the hard cock inside him. He inhales as it drags out and then screams and breathes out as it nails back into him. 

The new position makes Santa’s cock brush directly against Yixing’s prostate, there’s a dull pleasure growing with each stroke against it, but his cock is completely spent, unable to get back to being hard.

Yixing looks down at himself, at the cum drying against his flat belly and at his useless cock moving in all sorts of angles.

He is still being held in the same position, but Santa’s hands are on his chest, pinching, stroking and pulling his tightened nipples. Yixing’s body continues to shudder as if electricity is running through his blood stream. 

“Almost there, Yixing.” Santa’s soothing voice reassures him, but it doesn’t do much to calm the sparks going off at each of his nerve endings, it actually triggers an even bigger, unexpected reaction: Yixing throws his head back as a violent full bodied shiver makes him tremble, then he feels drops of wetness cascade over him as if it were raining.

Yixing gasps as he looks at himself again, seeing his wet cock releasing more of the colourless liquid. Yixing shakes his head and hides in Santa’s shoulder. He can feel Santa kiss the side of his neck and then groan directly in his ear.

Something is added to the set of sensations happening inside him, alongside the hardness and hitting his prostate and prying him open there’s a smaller, intermittent feeling. 

“Sorry, it’s all inside...” Santa’s gentle worrying makes Yixing’s heart want to burst,

“Thank you so much!” Yixing’s arms tighten around his neck, already thinking of ways to get it out of himself and keep it stored away like a treasure.

“You certainly helped my wish come true, dear.” Santa starts, “I hope I could do the same with yours.” 

“I couldn’t have asked for anything more,” Yixing snuggles against his cheek and pecks his lips shyly, then his brain starts thinking again and his ears start burning again “Actually… maybe next year-”

Santa kisses him back, pushing deeper, he tastes of warmed wine and cinnamon, “How about tonight?”

Yixing’s hands already start trembling at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> @gothxingsoo it is I


End file.
